Karma: A Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by The Nightmare Before Halloween-Mischef
Summary: Seto x Oc. Stationed 7 years afer B.C. A promise made to a dear friend...broken. Someone wants revenge...and...kept some secrets, BIG secrets. Please, please read it. THEN, you can review it! Rated for future situationsI think....


**Note**: Ok guys, this is my first official fic! first chappie, yay! Hopefully you like this and give me good reviews, not that you have to, but I'd like it! No flames! Do what I do: read, and if you don't like it, don't review. Well, enjoy or burn in hell, **pick one**.

**Summary:** 7yrs in America after Battle city, Seto and Mokuba head back to Japan. Seto dealing with nightmares of his past in the orphanage, the friend he left behind. several other things are included...ya gotta read to find out! Mostly Seto x Oc, but other x Oc pairings...please R&R

**Disclaimer:** Is that really necessary? I don't own the damn show, obviously. If so, I would have my ocs...and my evil sexy monkeys in it. -.-...but, I don't, so lay off.

* * *

**Karma**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**

* * *

**

**Proverb: **_A promise is a commitment. You have to keep it, You can't break it. If you do it'll effect your life until you repent for the broken promise. Forgiveness or animosity is what you get in return. Revenge wanted, Helpless is you. Forgiven you'll continue the commitment and live in your current stage of emotion. Never make a promise if you know you can't keep it, Then you'll be on the receiving end of a lightning strike. Lies are just stop signs on the road of truth. Lies just let you believe yourself and nothing else, Believing you're the only one telling the truth. _

**-**

* * *

**_--Unknown whereabouts--_**

**_--January 5th, 2010--_**

**_

* * *

_**

Seto stared out the window of the limousine heading towards _"that building"._

Why was he going there? What was the reason?

Those questions played in his head over and over again like a broken record. The car stopped. There it was, The orphanage. Seto stepped out of the limousine and took a deep breath. Its been years since he has been to this place. He mindlessly walked up to the gate, which was conveniently left open. He pushed the gate open enough to allow passage. Then, without hesitation,began to walk up a short dirt path to the building, stopping at its door.

It was abandoned.

He felt the same way he felt when he first came, unwanted and alone. Unwanted because his family just dumped him and Mokuba off. Alone because he was left to take care of Mokuba by himself with no one to take care of himself. In addition, he was afraid. Afraid to recollect any memories of this damn place.

But he was _still going._

When he entered the building, Floor creaking beneath his footsteps, memories filled his head instantly. All of his of injuries, fights, friendships, and actions were remembered. He walked past a tall mirror, not reflecting him, but, someone _else._ Seto stood in front of the mirror seeing his reflection, at 10 years of age.

"12 years...", Said the younger reflection.

"12 years? What are you talking about?", Seto asked.

"12 years since you've been here, of course."

The reflection was correct. 12 years since he came to this rat hole. 12 years since he left this rat hole. 12 years since he restarted his life for the _better, _or so he calls it

"You've changed so much."

"Yeah...I grew up."

"Not just that, you went from smiles to frown, warm to cold, good to evil."

"What are you talking about?"

"You left almost every ounce of your kindness here, what makes me. I'm the good part of your soul that you left behind, among other things..."

"What other things?"

"Your friends, the main one being...Samus."

Samus. That name rang some bells. Samus, his friend. His first friend, His _best_ friend.

The friend who helped him when he got into fights with people who messed with Mokuba. The friend who got him out of trouble plenty of times. The friend who he promised to never leave.

The friend who trusted him.

"Exactly, you left him here to rot, waiting for you, the backstabbing, promise-breaking person you've become. He trusted you. Why'd you lie?"

"Because I can, and did. It was best for me to move on without any problems, I don't care about stupid kid promises, those promises hold you back in life."

"But...you promised him!"

"Well, some promises are made to be broken...", And with that cold reply,Seto turned away andexited the building, going to the left side, And sat on a long, oak parkbench. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, thinking about what he had just recollected.Then, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room.A young boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair, his face was strict and full of sadness as he stood in the doorway of the room. He watched as the younger Seto and Mokuba were preparing to leave with Gozaboro Kaiba. Younger Seto stopped when he saw the other boy standing there staring at them blankily.

"S-Samus...I-"

"I,nothing, I can get a hint...I was really nothing to you guys, right? You promising me that we would leave together and be stepbrothers was just a lie."

"We...I...uh..its just-"

"That Samus is just a stupid kid trusting you too much and maybe even in..." Samus stopped, if he was to tell Seto his next few words the jig would be up, his secret would be revealed. Seto walked up to Samus, Mokuba just sitting there watching without any defense on their leaving without him.

"Seto there's **a lot** of secrets I've kept from you...one of them being that I...I liked you...and not just as a friend..."

Seto woke up abrubtly from his dream, He looked around and saw that he was still in his private jet heading back to Japan on auto-pilot, after 7 years of Kaiba Corp. business in America. Mokuba satbehind him giving him a confused look.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you Seto?"

Mokuba wasvery different these days:17 years old, Scruffy bangs, hairshort in the back, he was about 6"0, body frame similar to Seto's. Seto looked at his brother and made a quick answer, hoping he won't ask any questions about anything.

* * *

**A/N: YES people, Mokuba IS able to grow up! He can't stay 12 forever now! I've seen the ficswith Seto22 andMokuba's friggin' 5!Unless he's peter pan...Ah, well. I just thought that it would be good to give Mokie a new look, and the way I see it...he's hawtt! Go Mokie! Snaps for Mokie.**

* * *

"A dream, that's all..." 

Mokuba smiled at this, hoping that it would be something out-of-the-ordinary, for his big brother at least. He shifted in his seat tolook atSeto and winked. "So...who was it about...?" He smirked.

"No one, and my dreams are none of your business. So lay off, there's no way inthe worldthat I'm going to tell you about it." Seto turned to the window near him, lookig outside, he saw Japan below; They were getting ready to land.

Mokuba knew that Seto wouldn't say, even if he persisted to ask. So he just sat back and thought of what to doafter hegets situated. First, he thought of making arrangements for a little reunion with Yugi and the gang. He had kept in touch with Yugi, after all. But, that wouldn't go best in Seto's favor. More of a reason to do it. He'd figure that out, then, he'd see how much Domino has changed since their long leave.

Afterseveral minutes of sitting in the jet, it landedon their private landing strip,not too far from the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was first to jump off and run towards the large home like a child, he truly was homesick after all of those years. Seto waked silently behind his sibling, looking around, seeind that everything was as he left it. But, he felt that there was something wrong as he entered the back door of his office oriented, palace he called home. T

here was some one _else _there.

Seto drew his attention to the circular staircase, Mokuba, interrupted in his hugging of the furniture, looked over as well.

"Why, Seto, Mokuba, perfect for you to come...it _has_been a while, hasn't it?" The womanly voice echoed down, soon the owner followed. The brothers both raised a brow at the woman'suprise.

It was...

* * *

BOO! Well? Well? How was it! TELL ME. I must know, for a second chapter is wating to be created. Good cliff hanger? Info people! Info!

'Kay? Well...if it sucks, and I know it does, tell me so. Just don't be harsh about it...I'm just a small fry begginer... Baby pout, big baby eyes.

Review? Pweese?

'Kay! This is Ellectra Eros! And I am going, going, going, gone!

Goo-BYEz. REVIEWS DAMMIT! - Tee, hee.


End file.
